starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bastila Shan
|nace= |muere= |especie=Humana |genero=Femenino |altura= |pelo=Café, después gris''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' |ojos=Grises |era =Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith (temporalmente) *Orden Sith (temporalmente) |maestros=Darth Malak (temporalmente) |aprendices= }} Bastila Shan era una mujer humana y Caballero Jedi que sirvió durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Nacida en el planeta Talravin, sus padres fueron Helena Shan y un cazador de tesoros, su madre la entregó a la Orden Jedi, creyendo que el estilo de vida de viajes y esfuerzos no era adecuado para la joven Shan. Shan se encontró con que tenía un don excepcional con un poder de la Fuerza conocida como meditación de batalla, que aumentaba la moral de sus aliados, mientras que desmoralizaba a sus enemigos. Shan apoyó el Consejo Jedi cuando los Caballeros Jedi Revan y Malak se rebelaron contra el Consejo y se unieron a la República Galáctica en su lucha contra la invasión de los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos. Un año después de la batalla final de las Guerras Mandalorianas, Revan regresó de las Regiones Desconocidas, como el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, con Malak como su aprendiz, a la cabeza de un nuevo Imperio Sith. Dos años después de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Shan fue el líder de un equipo de ataque Jedi enviado a capturar a Darth Revan y Darth Malak. Cuando su equipo abordó la nave de Darth Revan, lograron acorralar el Señor Oscuro, en el puente. Antes de que pudieran empezar el combate con Revan, Malak, quien fue separado de su maestro durante la batalla, lo traicionó al ordenar que su nave, el Leviatán, disparase en el buque de Revan, en un intento de destruir a los Jedi y Revan. Sin embargo, Shan sobrevivió y logró usar la Fuerza para estabilizar a Revan, que estaba cerca de la muerte. Esta acción creó un vínculo entre los dos, y Shan llevó a un Revan en estado de coma ante el Consejo Jedi. Tanto al Consejo como a Shan se le ocurrieron un plan, y temporalmente borraron los recuerdos de Revan, reprogramándolo con una identidad de un soldado leal a la República. El Consejo esperaba que Shan, a través de su vínculo con Revan, fuese capaz de obligar a Revan a revelar la ubicación de la estación espacial rakata llamada la Forja Estelar, que ahora estaba bajo el control del nuevo Señor Oscuro Darth Malak. En el último año de la guerra, el buque de guerra republicano de Shan, la Espiral Endar fue emboscada y atacada por la flota de Malak encima de la atmósfera del planeta Taris. Se las arregló para huir de la nave a bordo de una de las cápsulas de escape, asistido por el comandante de la República Carth Onasi. Poco después de que su cápsula alcance la superficie, Shan fue capturada por una banda conocida como los Vulkars Negros. Después de que Revan y Carth aterrizasen en Taris, lograron localizar y rescatar a Shan. Ella, Revan y sus compañeros se unieron al mandaloriano Canderous Ordo, para robar tanto los códigos de lanzamiento necesarios para escapar de Taris, como robar al señor del crimen Davik Kang su carguero, el Halcón de Ébano. Shan y sus compañeros escaparon durante el bombardeo Sith de Taris, y se dirigieron a Dantooine, donde se encontraba un enclave Jedi. Después que de Shan se reuniese con el Consejo Jedi de Dantooine, Revan comenzó a re-entrenarse en los caminos de los Jedi. Después de encontrar un Mapa Estelar rakata en los túmulos funerarios cerca del Enclave, el Consejo encomendó a Shan, Revan y sus compañeros buscar la Forja Estelar. Durante sus viajes, Shan vigiló muy de cerca a Revan para asegurarse de que no cayese al lado oscuro. Shan finalmente se enamoró de Revan, quien a pesar de su pasado, fue capaz de permanecer fiel al Código Jedi. Después de que Revan encontrase un mapa en Manaan, que fue el cuarto necesario para localizar la Forja Estelar—Shan fue capturada por Malak, y cayó al lado oscuro después de una semana de tortura a manos de su nuevo Maestro Sith. Sin embargo, Revan finalmente se enfrentó a Shan a bordo de la Forja Estelar, y fue rescatada de la oscuridad a la que había sucumbido. Para probar su fe recuperada, Shan ayudó a la República en la Batalla de Rakata Prime a través del uso de su meditación de batalla. Revan entonces derrotó a Malak, y la flota de la República destruyó con éxito la Forja Estelar, derrotando a las fuerzas Sith. Un año después de la muerte de Darth Malak, Revan fue a las Regiones Desconocidas, tratando de eliminar una amenaza oculta que Revan había descubierto durante su tiempo como Señor Oscuro. Dejó todo lo que le importaba atrás, incluyendo a Shan. Ella llegó a sobrevivir a la era de lucha que siguió a la Guerra Civil Jedi. Biografía Vida temprana Bastila nació en Talravin, como la hija única de Helena Shan y de un cazador del cual se desconoce su nombre. Bastila compartía rasgos similares con sun padre, con quien tenía una relación fuerte y amorosa. sin embargo, a pesar de su relación, ella no estaba en buenos términos con su madre, Helena, pues creía que ella empujaba a su padre a hacer cacerías peligrosas para que pudieran vivir en la riqueza.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Lo que Bastila no podía ver era que la vida que llevaban ella y su familia no era conveniente para ella: viajes constantes, desgaste infructuoso. A corta edad se descubrió que ella tenía un don excepcional de la Fuerza.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Bastila no quería dejar atrás a su padre y unirse a la Orden Jedi, pero Helena, creyendo que su vida sería mejor con los Jedi, la entregó a ellos. Ella fue separada e inició su entrenamiento, mas Bastila pronto probó ser una excepcional Centinela Jedi. Bastila fue dotada con un poder de la Fuerza natural que le haría ganar renombre a lo largo de su vida: la meditación de batalla. Era una rara habilidad que incrementaba la moral de sus aliados en batalla y reducía el deseo de lucha de sus enemigos. Esta habilidad hizo de Bastila un recurso irremplazable en los planes de la República Galáctica para derrotar al Imperio Sith durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Como joven padawan, Bastila estuvo presente cuando Malak, a petición de su mejor amigo y mentor Revan, dio un apasionado discurso que denunciaba la inacción del Alto Consejo Jedi contra los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos invasores. Aunque Bastila se rehusó a unirse a la creciente rebelión de Revan, ella estuvo ahí cuando varios Jedi, incluyendo a la futura Jedi Exiliada, voluntariamente se sometieron a la causa de Revan y Malak, rehusándose a no hacer nada mientras millones eran masacrados despiadadamente por los Mandalorianos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Después, cuando esos mismos Jedi volvieron como Sith durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, ella se convirtió en una de los partidarios más activos de la antigua Orden Jedi, opuesta al número creciente de Jedi que se unieron al Señor Oscuro Revan. Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|left|250px|Bastila Shan y su equipo de asalto Jedi confrontan a Darth Revan, el hombre que eventualmente se enamoraría de ella. En 3.957 ABY, el Consejo Jedi envió un equipo de ataque, del que Bastila formaba parte, cuyo propósito era capturar a Darth Revan, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith.The Betrayal of Darth Revan Su equipo consiguió arrinconar a Revan en el puente de su nave insignia cuando Darth Malak, el aprendiz de Revan, traicionó inesperadaente a su maestro y disparó sobre la nave. Revan cayó en un coma por el ataque, y su mente sufrió daños. Afortunadamente Bastila consiguió salvar su vida, forjando de ese modo un poderoso lazo de la Fuerza entre los dos. Bastila llevó a Revan al Consejo Jedi, que optó por reprogramarlo con una nueva identidad, aunque ésto fuese visto cómo un uso inmoral de la Fuerza. Revan fue reprogramado con un nuevo nombre y una identidad leal a la República, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo, sus recuerdos sumergidos podrían arrojar algo de luz sobre los muchos misterios acerca de los invasores Sith.Chronicles of the Old Republic Después de la aparente muerte de Revan, Darth Malak se declaró a sí mismo el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Él sabía que la Armada de la República había sido salvada de una destrucción segura múltiples veces, simplemente por las habilidades de Bastila de la meditación de batalla. Uno de sus principales objetivos se convirtió rápidamente en el asesinato o captura de Bastila Shan. Destrucción de Taris Un año después, Shan y un reprogramado, amnésico Revan, asumido por todos que era un simple soldado de la República, estaban a bordo del Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo Espiral Endar encima del planeta Taris. Revan había sido asignado a la nave, donde Shan era comandante, para que en el último minuto Shan pudiese vigilarle cuidadoasmente. Sin previo aviso, parte de la flota Sith emboscó el crucero. Un pequeño equipo de asalto de soldados Sith y el aprendiz de Darth Malak, Darth Bandon, asedió la nave. La misión de Bandon era capturar a Shan viva, pero su plan se frustró finalmente por el Alférez Trask Ulgo.thumb|250px|Bastila prisionera de los [[Vulkars Negros.]] Bastila, Revan y el capitán republicano Carth Onasi se vieron obligados a evacuar la nave en cápsulas de escape justo antes de que fuera destruida. La cápsula de Bastila se estrelló en los niveles inferiores de Taris, y fue rápidamente capturada por una pandilla swoop conocida como los Vulkars Negros. Ella después reveló que su sable de luz se había "extraviado" durante el choque, y con vergüenza conjeturó que debió haberse caído de su cinturón y rodado bajo su asiento. Sin su sable de luz, Shan fue capaz de mantener su condición de Jedi en secreto, y los Vulkars dieron por sentado que era una oficial de la República. Fue encarcelada por la banda para ser utilizada como un premio en el Inicio de Temporada Tarisiano. Onasi, que se había estrellado en la Ciudad Alta con Revan, le informó de la importancia de Shan en la guerra, y los dos comenzaron una búsqueda para dar con ella. Los Sith también fueron en busca de Shan en la superficie del planeta, y habían bloqueado Taris para evitar su fuga. Revan, tratando de rescatar a la Jedi, hizo un acuerdo con la pandilla rival de los Vulkars, los Beks Ocultos, y entró en la carrera en nombre de los Beks. Se las arregló para ganar la carrera usando un prototipo de acelerador diseñado por los Beks que recuperaron de la base Vulkar con la ayuda de la twi'lek Mission Vao y el wookiee Zaalbar. Esto ayudó a los Beks mantener su control en la Ciudad Baja y su líder, Gadon Thek, acordó permitir que Revan y Carth liberasen a Shan. Al final de las carreras, los Vulkars se habían dado cuenta de que Shan era una Jedi, y la habían provisto de un disruptor neural. Dispuestos a renunciar a un premio tan valioso, Brejik, el líder de los Vulkars, declaró que Revan hizo trampas y trató de mantener a Shan para poder hacer un gran beneficio de su venta en el mercado de esclavos. Shan logró liberarse y, con la ayuda de Revan, combatió y mató a Brejik y los Vulkars cercanos. Shan se sorprendió al ver que su salvador era el antiguo Lord Sith, y trató con Revan y Carth muy poco después de su escape. Ella mostró un sentido de arrogancia y orgullo hacia Onasi, pero Revan logró mantener paz entre los dos. Shan estaba impresionada de que Carth y Revan hubiesen conseguido localizarla, y se horrorizó al descubrir que Revan estaba teniendo flashbacks de su captura. Después de rescatar a Bastila, Revan fue contactó con Canderous Ordo, un mercenario mandaloriano al servicio de Davik Kang, un señor del crimen local. Impresionado por las habilidades de Revan, Ordo ofreció una propuesta para dejar atrás el bloqueo Sith, y pidió a Revan y a Shan ayuda para recuperar los códigos de lanzamiento de la base Sith. Shan no se fiaba del mercenario, porque sintió que tenía un engaño preparado. Ella y Revan se infiltraron en la base, con la ayuda del droide T3-M4, que Kang había encargado a Janice Nall, y lograron robar los códigos después de derrotar al Gobernador Sith que Malak había puesto a cargo de Taris. Ordo luego llevó el grupo a la base de Kang, Kang dijo que eran reclutas potenciales. La intención de Canderous era robar la nave de Kang, el Halcón de Ébano, que sería capaz de dejar atrás a sus perseguidores Sith una vez que se utilizasen los códigos de lanzamiento para evitar el bloqueo. Frustrado por el fallo de su búsqueda, Malak ordenó al almirante Saul Karath destruir el planeta. Si él no era capaz de encontrar a Shan y aprovechar sus habilidades, quería estar seguro de que la República tampoco. Los centros urbanos de Taris fueron arrasados totalmente por una lluvia de fuego de turboláseres, mientras que el grupo de Shan estaba todavía en la base de Kang. Después de derrotar a Kang, Shan y Revan apenas lograron escapar con sus compañeros a bordo del Halcón de Ébano antes de que Taris fuese arrasada por completo por los bombardeos. Buscando la Forja Estelar thumb|left|250px|Maestros Jedi [[Dorak, Vandar Tokare y Vrook Lamar en Dantooine.]] Shan sugirió que buscasen refugio en el Enclave Jedi que se encontraba en Dantooine. También pudo solicitar el asesoramiento del Consejo Jedi que se encontraba allí para determinar sus próximos pasos. El Consejo decidió permitir a Revan volver a entrenarse para convertirse en un Jedi. Él y Shan a menudo se enfrentaron entre sí y Shan le daría asesoramiento y ayuda cuando lo necesitase. Después de sólo unas pocas semanas, Revan había recuperado una gran parte de su habilidad y poder con la Fuerza. Durante este tiempo, Shan y Revan compartían un sueño de Revan y Malak descubriendo algo en las ruinas cercanas. Shan acudió al Consejo Jedi, en el enclave y descubrió que ella y Revan compartían un lazo de la Fuerza muy poderoso que se había forjado cuando ella le salvó la vida. Poco después, su grupo descubrió un Mapa Estelar rakata incompleto en unas ruinas cercanas. Era un artefacto que había sido descubierto por Revan y Malak cinco años antes. Sus datos, cuando se combinaran con los de otros cuatro Mapas similares, podían revelar la localización de la Forja Estelar—una antigua fábrica de inmenso poder que estaba siendo usada por Malak para construir la aparentemente infinita flota Sith. El consejo del Enclave de Dantooine envió a Revan a una misión para encontrar la Forja Estelar y detener a Malak, con Bastila guiándole por el camino. Calo Nord, un cazarrecompensas y antiguo asociado del fallecido Davik Kang, fue contratado por Darth Malak para matar a Revan y a los otros y capturar a Bastila y llevarla ante el Señor Oscuro, mas fue muerto por Revan poco después de haber encontrado el primer Mapa Estelar. Mientras el grupo buscaba en Tatooine pistas de la Forja Estelar, Bastila se reunió con su madre, a quien no veía desde que era una niña, y con la ayuda de Revan pudieron reconciliarse. Sin embargo, Bastila se entristeció al saber que su padre había muerto mientras cazaba un dragón Krayt por su perla, que esperaba le ganaría suficientes créditos para pagar los tratamientos de su esposa. Durante su búsqueda Bastila vigiló cuidadosamente a Revan, buscando cualquier señal posible de que estaba volviendo al lado oscuro, aunque trató de ocultarlo. A ella aún le desagradaba el hombre que había hecho tanto daño a la galaxia. Mas en vez de ser el mosntruo que ella se imaginaba que sería, Revan probó ser un sirviente del lado luminoso, realizando varios actos de bondad a lo largo de su viaje juntos. Aunque esto pudo haber sido a la identidad programada que reemplazó a su personalidad anterior, la naturaleza compasiva de Revan también pudo haber sido causada por los aspectos subconscientes de su personalidad anterior a su caída al lado oscuro. Ella pronto se encontró admirando su pasión y poder sin rival y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por él. Ella resistió esos sentimientos, en parte porque para los Jedi estaba prohibido enamorarse y en parte porque ella no podía aceptar aún quien era él en realidad. La última aprendiz de Malak [[Archivo:BastiaIntervenesMalak.jpg|thumb|250px|Bastila lucha con Darth Malak a bordo del Leviatán.]] Durante su búsqueda para encontrar la Forja Estelar, el Halcón de Ébano fue capturada por el Leviatán. Bastila, Revan y Carth fueron puestos en celdas individuales separadas de los demás. Saul Karath procedió a torturar a los tres, y Bastila recibió la peor parte, en un intento por obligar a Revan a decirle donde se encontraba la Academia Jedi, lo que estaban buscando, y cuál era su misión. Después de que fueron liberados por uno de sus compañeros, Bastila, Carth y Revan se dirigieron al puente para apagar el rayo tractor que mantenía al Halcón de Ébano en el hangar del Leviatán. Cuando llegaron al puente se enfrentaron con Karath y sus tropas. Mortalmente herido, Karath le dijo a Carth la verdadera identidad de Revan. Carth entonces le exigió respuestas a Bastila, y ella le prometió decirle todo después de escapar. Sin embargo, justo antes de que llegaran al hangar Darth Malak obstaculizó su escape. Él le dijo a Revan sobre su anterior vida como el Señor Oscuro, y Bastila fue obligada a confesarle la verdad, diciéndole que el Consejo Jedi había borrado su mente. Después de que Revan le dijo a Bastila que él lo entendía, Malak se enojó, y usó estasis de la Fuerza en Bastila y Carth para impedir que ellos ayudaran a Revan mientras Malak se enfrentaba a él en un duelo. Mas cuando Revan quedó atrapado en un estasis de la Fuerza, Bastila se sacrificó al tratar de mantener ocupado a Malak para que Revan y Carth pudieran escapar y encontrar la Forja Estelar, mas fue capturada por el Señor Oscuro. thumb|left|200px|Bastila como aprendiz de [[Darth Malak.]] Después de torturarla con relámpagos de la Fuerza, Malak eventualmente tuvo éxito al obligar a Bastila a rendirse a su odio y caer al lado oscuro. Ella se convirtió en la aprendiz del Señor Oscuro, reemplazando al fallecido Darth Bandon. Con el tiempo, ella se reuniría con Revan en la cima del Templo de los Antiguos en el planeta Lehon, mas su encuentro no fue feliz. Bastila les dijo a Revan, Jolee Bindo y Juhani que ella había jurado fidelidad a Malak, y que ahora era su aprendiz. Ella se enfrentó a los tres en un duelo con sables de luz, que duró poco. Después de ver lo poderoso que era Revan a pesar de lo que el Consejo le había hecho, ella llegó a creer que Revan merecía ser el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Bastila trató de persuadirlo de reclamar su título anterior, mas Revan no fue convencido. Revan hizo la elección de los Jedi y rechazó la petición de Bastila. Enojada por su fracaso al convertir a Revan, Bastila se retiró a la Forja Estelar, donde ella y Revan se volverían a encontrar. Regreso al lado luminoso Poco después Revan y su tripulación abordaron la Forja Estelar. Malak llamó a Bastila, quien estaba usando su meditación de batalla contra la flota de la República. Aunque ella le temía al poder de Revan, Malak le dijo a Bastila que si ella lo derrotaba probaría ser digna de ser su aprendiz. Ella le aseguró a Malak que no fallaría de nuevo. Revan confrontó a Bastila una última vez, con Bastila manejando el poder total de la Forja Estelar. Pero incluso eso no era suficiente para derrotar a Revan, y Bastila cedió, rogándole a Revan que la matara, a lo que él se rehusó. En vez de ello persuadió a Bastila de renunciar al lado oscuro y regresar a la luz empleando el lazo que compartían—no uno de la Fuerza, sino de amor. Redimida, Bastila usó su meditación de batalla para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla a favor de la República, permitiendo que la forja Estelar fuera destruida después de que Revan mató a su antiguo amigo Malak en combate mano a mano. thumb|220px|Último mensaje de Bastila a [[T3-M4.]] Después de la batalla, Bastila y Revan, junto con sus compañeros Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Juhani, HK-47, y Jolee Bindo, fueron honrados como los salvadores de la galaxia. Primera Purga Jedi Dos años después de la destrucción de la Fragua Estelar y la boda con su amado Revan, su marido empezó a recordar la existencia del verdadero Imperio Sith, y su audiencia con el Emperador Sith. Revan se adentró en las Regiones Desconocidas, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos, incluyendo a su esposa y a un hijo que estaba a punto de nacer, sabiendo que llevándolos con él sólo los llevaría a la destrucción. Antes de que Revan y T3-M4 abandonaran el espacio conocido, Bastila programó secretamente a T3 para volver a espacio conocido y la encontrara si algo le pasara a Revan. Si T3 era incapaz de localizarla, el droide debía encontrar a cualquier Jedi que pudiera ayudarle. En algún punto esta orden se activó, y T3 descubrió a la Jedi Exiliada Meetra Surik. Bastila se quedó atrás con el resto de la antigua tripulación del Halcón de Ébano, manteniendo a salvo la República tal como Revan les había pedido y esperando el día en que él volviera. Después de la guerra, como el Triunvirato Sith y G0-T0, entre otros, cazaron a los pocos Caballeros Jedi restantes hasta casi extinguirlos, ella fue una de los pocos que escaparon a su conocimiento. Cuando la Jedi Exiliada—la nueva dueña del Halcón de Ébano—abandonó el espacio conocido para buscar a Revan a petición de Carth Onasi, Bastila fue una de los pocos miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden Jedi. Legado En algún momento después de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Bastila concibió y dio a luz a al menos un hijo. Su línea familiar llegó finalmente hasta Satele Shan, la Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi durante la era post-Gran Guerra Galáctica.Grand Master Satele Shan on the SWTOR.com Holonet Durante los tiempos de Satele, el Maestro Jedi kel dor Gnost-Dural, creó una serie de registros para actualizar los Archivos Jedi del Imperio Sith. En el holograbador discutió la Guerra Civil Jedi, Bastila era referida incorrectamente como una Maestra Jedi en su papel en la captura de Darth Revan. El registro de hologramas también incorrectamente representó a Bastila al lado de Revan cuando el ex-Señor Oscuro enfrentó a Malak a bordo de la Forja Estelar. Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|150px|Bastila Shan Bastila poseía muchas cualidades que la separaron de sus compañeros y la destinaron a la grandeza, mas estos mismos rasgos y la inexperiencia de su juventud señalaron el camino que eventualmente la llevó a su caída. Descarada, impulsiva y algo presumida (gracias en gran medida al raro don que era su meditación de batalla), Bastila actuaba como si fuera invencible, aunque ella estaba costantemente consciente de la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros. A pesar de las advertencias de sus Maestros, Bastila buscaba constantemente probar su valía al dedicarse a derrotar a los Sith. Las relaciones de Bastila con el Consejo Jedi y el Código Jedi eran complicadas. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas ella confió en la sabiduría del Consejo, rechazando la oferta de Malak de unirse a la lucha—y años más tarde, cuando la Guerra Civil Jedi estaba en su culminación, todavía creía que había sido la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que los Maestros Jedi eran sosos y ensimismados—sin olvidar nerviosos, críticos y demasiado reservados. Bastila pensó que la intención del Consejo era usar la búsqueda de la Forja Estelar para probar sus capacidades y determinar si era digna del grado de Maestro Jedi—sólo para descubrir al final que no estaba preparada. Bastila trataba de seguir el Código Jedi tan estrictamente como fuera posible, hasta el punto de expresar una postura más radical que algunos Maestros Jedi—ella creía que nadie merecía la muerte sin una oportunidad de redención, una creencia que más tarde resultaría en el regreso de Revan al lado luminoso. Sin embargo, ella no siempre pudo suprimir sus emociones, y a veces no tenía en cuenta la idea de que el amor debía prohibirse entre los Jedi. Ver a Revan, una vez el Señor Oscuro del Sith, ascendiendo por el camino de la luz aparentemente sin ningún problema o lucha interna, le hizo cuestionarse su propia devoción al Código Jedi, aun cuando ella y Revan acordaron prevenir el uno al otro de alejarse de aquel rumbo—y el desarrollo de esta inconfidencia después jugaría una gran parte en su caída eventual a lo que ella más temía: el lado oscuro. Poderes y habilidades 275px|thumb|right|Bastila, como [[aprendiz Sith, usando la meditación de batalla para ayudar a la flota Sith.]] A pesar de su juventud, Bastila era habilidosa en el raro poder de la meditación de batalla—a través de la Fuerza, podía afectar el curso de una batalla con sólo su pensamiento. Por medio de este poder, a un bando se le otorgaba fortaleza y se le incrementaba la moral, además de coordinación perfecta y la habilidad de responder instantánea y perfectamente a todos los cambios del enemigo en formación y estrategia. Estos efectos causaban daño significativo a la moral enemiga y su efectividad en combate, ocasionando dos cambios importantes en la batalla a favor del usuario. Bastila tenía un muy fuerte Sentido de la Fuerza y podía sentir perturbaciones en la Fuerza como la presencia de Darth Malak, aunque esto podía ser simplemente telepatía o una extensión de su lazo de la fuerza con Revan. Ella también podía usar Aturdir con la Fuerza y podía usar trucos mentales Jedi en hutts como Motta. Durante su corto tiempo como aprendiz Sith, Bastila era capaz de usar poderes de la Fuerza como Locura de la Fuerza, Estrangular con la Fuerza, Oleada de la Fuerza, Relámpagos de la Fuerza, Plaga de la Fuerza, Ruptura de la Fuerza, Drenar Fuerza y Campo de Éstasis de la Fuerza. Desde su punto de vista, ella era más poderosa que todos los Jedi, excepto unos pocos Maestros. Equipamiento thumb|left|250px|Sable de luz de Bastila Shan. Como una Centinela Jedi, Shan usó un sable de luz amarillo por un tiempo. Después de la "muerte" de Revan, ella cambió el arma por un sable de luz de doble hoja, aunque posteriormente lo perdería. Brejik lo encontró cuando "rescató" a Bastila, y cuando Revan mató a Brejik durante el desenlace de la carrera swoop de Taris, se lo devolvió a Shan. Cuando se convirtió en una aprendiz Sith, sustituyó el cristal dentro del sable de luz por un cristal rojo. Shan prefería llevar un traje flexible, con el color de las túnicas jedis características; de todas formas, ella llevó una túnica Jedi encima aveces. Como una aprendiz Sith, ella llevó una túnica de Jedi Oscuro. Entre bastidores Bastila fue doblada por Jennifer Hale, que comparte cierta semejanza con su personaje. thumb|200px|Dibujo de Bastila Shan para la [[Star Wars: The Vintage Collection|''Vintage Collection'' de Hasbro.]] En Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, durante la conversación entre la Jedi Exiliada y Mical, el nombre de Bastila fue subtitulado dos veces como "Bastilla". También en ese juego, durante una conversación basada en influencia entre la Jedi Exiliada y HK-47, el droide se burla de Carth y Bastila. Si el jugador decide que Revan era hombre y no se alejó del lado oscuro, que es el final canónico del juego original, Bastila aparece en la Estación Ciudadela después de que la Exiliada habla con el almirante Carth Onasi. Si el jugador define a Revan como si hubera tomado el camino del lado oscuro, Bastila aparece en un holograma en la Academia Sith en Korriban. Bastila no aparece en el juego en el caso de que Revan fuera una mujer que siguió el lado oscuro, aparte de una visión en que no habla durante una prueba de la Exiliada en Korriban. Bastila Shan fue nominada junto a otros 25 personajes del Universo Expandido de Star Wars para ser hecha cómo figura en Hasbro and Toyfare 2006 Fan's Choice Poll.Fan's Choice Poll: The Top 25 Characters Revealed, Toyfare #105 En la 2009 poll, Bastila Shan fue seleccionada cómo la opción de los fans ganadora.http://www.rebelscum.com/story/front/2009_Fans_Choice_Poll_And_The_Winner_Is_128310.asp Desarollo original del personaje El personaje que se convertiría en Bastila originalmente iba a ser Vima Sunrider, conectando con lo que Vima Da-Boda dijo en la trilogía de Imperio Oscuro sobre la gran habilidad en la meditación de batalla de su ancestra Vima Sunrider; después se le cambió el nombre aparentemente debido a problemas de marca registrada sobre el nombre "Sunrider". El personaje fue renombrado Sareth Dorn, y finalmente Bastila Shan, el nombre que se le había dado originalmente a la Jedi cathar Juhani. Final alternativo thumb|left|Arte conceptual de Bastila. Si se elige que Revan sea mujer (o no se jugó el romance como hombre), el jugador todavía podía devolver a Bastila al lado luminoso. Sin embargo, esta solución es más difícil que la opción de romance disponible en el Revan masculino. Si el jugador no puede convencer a Bastila de dejar de pelear, fallando al persuadirla o no eligiendo ciertas opciones de diálogo, entonces Bastila ataca a Revan y éste la mata. Alternativamente ella pide que la maten, creyendo que está más allá de la redención, y Revan le otorga su deseo. Dos finales están disponibles en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic en los que aparece Bastila. LucasArts estableció que el canon es el camino del lado de la luz resumido arriba—el final del lado oscuro es el siguiente: Revan cedió ante el lado oscuro. Él y Bastila mataron a Jolee Bindo y Juhani (si Revan no la mató antes en Dantooine). Cuando vuelven al Halcón de Ébano, Revan persuade al resto del equipo de unirse al lado oscuro. Los droides HK-47 y T3-M4 ya habían estado programados para hacerlo, y Canderous Ordo prometió su lealtad al hombre que creía que le traería batallas en las que puede encontrar el honor, como lo tenía en las Guerras Mandalorianas. Carth Onasi se negó y huyó. Mission Vao se rehusó a creer que Revan volvió al lado oscuro y no huyó. Zaalbar inicialmente aceptó unirse al lado oscuro como pues le debía a Revan una "deuda de vida" e incluso aceptó matar a Mission para probar su lealtad. 200px|thumb|Un boceto más parecido al aspecto final de Bastila. (Debe notarse que el jugador puede fallar al persuadir a Zaalbar de atacar a Mission; en ese caso, el jugador debe encargarse personalmente de Mission, con la opción de matar a Zaalbar también. No hay ningún modo de salvar a Mission.) Antes de acercarse a la Forja Estelar, Bastila persuadió a la República de atacar la flota Sith allí como una medida para derrotar a la República. La República creyó que ella usaría su meditación de batalla contra los Sith, pero ella la empleó contra la República justo antes de que Revan se enfrentó a Malak. El Maestro Vandar se dio cuenta de la verdad después de que Bastila aplicó su meditación de batalla contra los Jedi, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Después de que Revan derrotó a Malak, el volvió a asumir el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith y convirtió a Bastila en su aprendiz y amante. Juntos, se dispusieron a conquistar la galaxia. Sin embargo, Revan pronto partió de la galaxia conocida hacia las Regiones Desconocidas, dejando atrás a los Sith y a Bastila en Korriban. Antes de su partida, Bastila instaló órdenes secretas en T3-M4. Ella sabía que Revan no la llevaría a las Regiones Desconocidas, temiendo que su vínculo fuera una debilidad. Ella también sabía que Revan se llevaría a T3. Ella le ordenó al droide que regresara al espacio conocido si algo le ocurriera a Revan. Si T3 no podía localizarla, el droide debía encontrar a alguien, Sith o Jedi, que pueda ayudarle. Ella le ordenó a T3 que esta última orden fuera secreta para Revan. Bastila se quedó atrás y, viendo el desorden entre los Sith—sabiendo que no quedaba nadie con el poder de controlar la Forja Estelar, que devoraba a aquellos demasiado débiles para aprovechar su poder—se dio cuenta de que Revan nunca pretendió dejar la Forja operativa. Ella registró sus preocupaciones en un holocrón Sith guardado en la Academia Sith en Korriban—poco antes de que el Imperio Sith, junto con la mayoría de la Orden, se colapsara por completo. Al final del holocrón, Bastila declaró que se iba a las Regiones Desconocidas, para encontrar y traer de vuelta a Revan. No se ha probado si ella dejó Korriban antes de que cayera en ruina, o si murió ahí antes de irse. Apariciones *''Star Wars Tales 23—''Shadows and Light *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' * Fuentes *thumb|100px|Miniatura de Bastila Shan.Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila